Pretty, prettier soldier sailor moon
by HibnerTomasz
Summary: Nasza Wojowniczka wspomina z kolezanka wydarzenia, kore przebiegly w bardzo nieoczekiwany sposob. Bunny doznala pewnej przemiany i musiala sie poswiecic, aby wrocic do swojej dawnej postaci.


**Pretty, prettier... soldier sailor moon**

\- Aaaaaaaa. wola Usagi (zwana Bunny) Tsukino i rozpaczliwie wyciaga sie na swoim lozku. Jej kolezanka Ami Mizuno, rowniez piekna wojowniczka, ktore teraz jednak zafascynowana byla artykulem w czasopismie na temat fauny Japonskiego morza, zrywa sie na nogi i obawia sie nadchodzacego niebezpieczenstwa.

Luna jednak, znajac charakter Czarodziejki z Ksiezyca, tylko leniwie unosi swoja glowke i spoglada jednym okiem na kolejna rozmowe:

\- Co sie stalo Usagi? pyta Ami swoja kolezanke.

\- Strasznie mi sie nudzi.

\- I to jest powodem aby tak mnie przestraszyc?

\- Dla mnie jest to powodem i to bardzo powaznym, juz nie wytrzymam w tym mieszkaniu. Zobacz przez okno, wszyscy ludzie gdzies ida, i cos robia.. a my od dwoch tygodni nie stoczylismy zadnej walki ze zlem. Jednym slowem 'Masakryczne nudy'.

Luna otwiera swoj maly pyszczek i widac na chwile jej biale kly, ale rozmysla i decyduje nie komentowac wypowiedzi swojej pani.

Usagi bez przerwy z rozpacza komentuje swoj ciezki los az w koncu dobiega do wniosku - Pozostaje nam tylko jedno, musimy pojechac do Tokyo na zakupy.

Ami w miedzy czasie spowrotem usadowila sie na wygodnym fotelu i chciala powrocic do lektury, pomysl kolezanki nie wzbudza w niej zbytniego zainteresowania.

Usagi jednak jakby zafascynowana swoja pomyslowoscia nie wydaje sie byc gotowa odpuscic tej mysli.

\- Zobacz, moja szafa jest pusta, schowalam zimowe rzeczy do piwnicy i nic nie pozostalo. Mam tylko jeden czysty mundur bo z pozostalych plamy nie schodza, niewiem kto mi je tak ubrudzil. Mowi i siega do pudelka na stoliku po ostatni egzemplarz onigiri z sosem sojowym. Luna probuje stlumic smiech ale ledwo jej to wychodzi.

\- Od tego ciaglego prania chyba skurczyl sie material we wszystkim bo juz nie wchodze w stare rzeczy, bielizna jakas fajna by sie przydala..

Ami podlapuje haslo i pyta:

\- Czyzbys planowala spotkac sie znowu z ... ?

\- Ech, nie wypowiadaj tego imienia, niechce o nim slyszec.. Od tygodnia przepadl w niewiadomo jakiej przestrzeni i nawet nie raczy do mnie napisac wiadomosci. Ja tego napewno nie zrobie jako pierwsza!

\- Juz nic nie mowie, w sumie nowy mundur tez by mi sie przydal, ale niewiem.. pamietasz ostani raz kiedy pojechalismy do Tokyo aby tam kupic bielizne? Wiesz w tym malym sklepiku na ulicy Jizo Dori?

Usagi zakrztusila sie ostatnim kawalkiem swojej przekaski.. Na jej twarzy pojawily sie rumience, i Luna tez patrzy zaniepokojona na reakcje swojej pani, dobrze pamietajac szczegolne wydarzenia, przygoda ktora wlasnie miala poczatek pewnego piatkowego popoludnia kilka miesiecy temu...

 **"** Juz z daleka kolezanki spostrzegly spokojnie nadchodzaca Rei Hino, Czarodziejke z Marsa. Usagi od razu podbiega i rzuca jej sie na szyje, po czym rowniez Ami czule sie wita z kolezanka. Umowily sie rano aby po szkole pojechac na wspolne zakupy w centrum Tokyo, co okazalo sie problematyczne dla Usagi bo od tej pory nie mogla skupic jednej mysli na lekcjach. Ale dotrwala do dzwonka szkolnego, chociaz juz chciala pojsc do dozorcy z reklamacja aby sprawdzil jego sprawne dzialanie.

Zanim dzwiek przebrzmial do konca, Usagi zlapala swoja kolezanke Ami i biegiem wpadly do metro w kierunku centrum, dlatego teraz obydwie byly zdyszane gdy spotkaly w koncu Rei w umowionym punkcie na Jizo Dori.

Ami staje przodem do wystawy malego sklepiku i zafascynowana patrzy na pokazana w niej odziez. Obraca sie do swoich kolezanek i kieruje pytanie do Usagi.

\- To napewno tutaj chcialas przyjsc?

\- Oczywiscie ze tutaj, przeciez bym sie nie pomylila. Jej mina jednak zdradza niepewnosc, mimo ze sklep najwidoczniej oferuje najbardziej ciekawa i wyrafinowana bielizne ktora widziala do tej pory, to klientki ktore tam uczeszcaja sa widocznie bardziej doswiadczone niz trojka kolezanek. W tej chwili Usagi zaluje ze Luna pozostala w domu, skoro zawsze moze polegac na jej rade, i w tej sytuacji by sie ona najwidoczniej przydala.

Zapadla cisza miedzy kolezankami, kazda spoglada w wystawe i probuje sobie wyobrazic jak niejeden z pokazanych egzemplarzy wygladalby na sobie. W koncu ciekawosc zwycieza nad niepewnoscia i wstydem, usmiechajac sie niesmialo do siebie, Rei otwiera drzwi i prowadzi cala trojke do srodka.

Troche zdziwione sa dziewczyny gdy widza ze srodek jest bezludny, a wydawalo sie przed chwila ze kilka osob wchodzilo do sklepu. Teraz jednak panuje cisza, obslugi tez jeszcze nie udalo sie dostrzec. Atmosfera jest odczuwalnie elektryzujaca, dzwieki z ulicy sa jakby stlumione. Usagi jednak nie zwraca uwagi i od razu wybiera sie na poszukiwanie czegos fajnego, tak samo Ami ktorej z miejsca spodobalo sie stanowisko z koszulkami nocnymi.

Jedynie Rei, jakby siodmy zmysl ja ostrzegal przed grozba nadchodzacego zla, nie zwraca uwagi na artykuly i wzrokiem wodzi po sklepie, w poszukiwaniu obslugi.

\- Czy moge Pani pomoc? Widze ze Pani spodobal sie wlasnie ten stanik, bardzo gustowny wybor. To najnowsza dostawa z Paryza, bardzo polecam i mysle ze na pani przyjaciela tez zrobi wrazenie.

Usagi, przestraszona ciemnym glosem odwraca sie i dostrzega najwidzoczniej wlascicielke sklepu. Otoz atrakcyjna kobieta w modnym, szarym kostiumie z gleboko wycietym dekoldem, na ktorym widnieje tajemniczy naszyjnik, ktora pewnie jest dwa razy starsza od Czarodziejki z Ksiezyca. Najechetniej by sie w tej chwili zapadla pod ziemie, rzeczywiscie trzyma w reku bardzo ladny egzemplarz ktory jej od razu wpadl w oko, fioletowego koloru z koronka, z drobnymi aplikacjami swiecacymi jakby mikroskopijne gwiazdki.

Zamieszana, nie wie co odpowiedziec, tylko potakuje kiwajac glowa, unikajac wzroku starszej kobiety. Usagi, jakby nie byla soba, jest calkowicie zamieszana. Gdy Rei podchodzi do nich, prawie wcale nie zwraca na nia uwagi, tylko wpatruje sie zamyslona w stanik.

\- Wszystko w porzadku Bunny, dlaczego wygladasz tak zaklopotana? Dzien dobry Pani. Mowi Rei. Sprzedawczyni tez nie zwraca uwagi na Rei i nie raczy nawet sie przywitac z nia, reka siega w strone Usagi, dotyka staniku i jednoczesnie reki dzielnej wojowniczki.

\- Rozmiar powinien byc doskonaly dla Pani. Niech Pani zwroci uwage na material, calkiem naturalny i bardzo przyjemny w dotyku, Pani go prawie nie zauwazy na skorze a jednoczesnie poczuje sie atrakcyjna, upiekszona... porzadana.

\- Ma Pani racje, mysle ze powinnam go kupic. Odpowiada Usagi bardzo cichym glosem, ledwo dostrzegalnym. Spoglada na metke, cena wyznaczona jest na 6M. 750 tysiecy Yen, czyli prawie miesieczne kieszonkowe Usagi, co jednak nie wydaje sie drogo za bielizne tak dobrej jakosci. Tak czy inaczej czuje ze zaplacila by w tej chwili duzo, duzo wiecej.

\- Usagi, co z Toba jest? Mysle ze powinnysmy juz pojsc. Rei z coraz wiekszym zaniepokojeniem probuje przekonac swoja kolezanke.

Wydaje sie ze Usagi nawet nie slyszy tych uwag, kobieta prowadzi ja za reke w kierunku lady, gdzie pakuje bielizne w torebke i przyjmuje karte od Usagi. Z usmiechem dziekuje jej za zakup i zyczy jej duzo radosci z nowym nabytkiem.

Gdy slonce razaco pada na trojke wojowniczek po wyjsciu ze sklepu, Usagi czuje sie jakby czar puscil jej cialo i umysl. Nie mowi do kolezanek o tym doswiadczeniu, szeroko sie usmiecha i jest bardzo zadowolona z zakupu, ktorego dokonala jako jedyna z nich.

Ami oswiadcza ze zapomniala swojej karty wiec nie mogla niczego kupic, ale mysli ze sie napewno na cos zdecyduje wiec powinny wrocic w to miejsce.

\- Nie zauwazyliscie ze cos bylo nie tak z ta kobieta? Dlaczego nie zwrocila nawet uwagi na mnie?

\- Rei, Ty widzisz zlo w kazdym miejscu. Pewnie wiedziala ze niczego u niej nie kupisz, ale przyznam ze powinna byc przyjemniejsza wobec potencjalnych klientek.

\- Niewiem Usagi, czuje sie o wiele pewniej odkad wyszlismy ze sklepu, ale i tak mysle ze wiecej sie za tym kryje. W ogole powinnas byc ostrozniejsza, tym bardziej skoro zlo juz od dluzszego czasu nie dalo znac i krolowa Metalia napewno szykuje nam nieprzyjemna niespodzianke.

Przymoniajac o swoich obowiazkach w swiatyni, Rei niechetnie opuszcza swoje kolezanki. Usagi wraca metrem razem z Ami, wesolo i bez przerwy komentujac wydarzenia tego tygodnia w szkole. Mimo ze caly czas trzyma w reku torebke, ani razu do niej nie zaglada, jakby zapomniala o fioletowym staniku ktory wywarl na niej tak silne wrazenie.

Wieczorem, Usagi szybko postanawia wczesniej pojsc spac, i predko sie nie obudzic. Stanowczo decyduje przespac conajmniej cale week-endowe przedpoludnia.

Po szybkiej kapieli wzrok pada na torebke z zakupami ktora po powrocie rzucila na podloge przy lozku.

\- Conajmniej powinnam przymierzyc. Mowi do siebie w myslach.

Na swoje nagie cialo ubiera krotkie spodenki, potem.. nie wiadomo czemu rece zaczely jej drzec, zaklada na siebie stanik i z trudem zapina go za plecami. Staje przed lustrem i szacuje swoja szczupla figure. Rzeczywiscie, bielizna wyglada niesamowicie kuszaco..

\- Co ja mam do tego ubrac? Nie mam nic rownie szlachetnego. Ciekawe jak on by zareagowal gdyby mnie tak zobaczyl, ale przeciez nie stane przed nim prawie naga.

Hmm, szkoda ze nie mam figury Makoto, szczegolnie tutaj u gory. Rozmysla Usagi i delikatnie paluszkami wodzi po swojej bieliznie. Jej mlode cialo reaguje predko na dotyk i ten rodzaj mysli, co odznacza sie na miekkim materiale zaslaniajacym jej jedrne piersi.

Jednak dzisiaj sen ja predzej niz zwykle ogarnia, szybko przebiera sie do konca w swoja pizame a stanik wiesza na krzesle. Tego wieczoru wyjatkowo szybko udaje sie jej zasnac, nawet nie wodzi po krainach fantazji ani nie poddaje sie jak zwykle swojemu figlarnemu nocnemu rytualu."

Tej nocy sny naszej Wojowniczki z Ksiezyca sa wyjatkowo intensywne i wyrazne.. Sni jej sie ze wedruje dluga alejka kwitnacych drzew, zdumiewajaco wyraznie czuje zwirek pod swoimi stopami i z kazdym krokiem slyszy jego zgrzyt.. Wydaje jej sie ze 20 minut idzie ta droga, calkowicie prosta i bez mozliwosci kierowania sie w lewo lub w prawo. Nie ma swiadomosci dokad ona prowadzi, dopoki pojawia sie przed nia szeroka brama w wysokim murze otaczajacym dziedziniec. Za brama z kunsztownie splecionych zelaznych pretow dostrzega zamek..

Zanim zdazy mu sie dokladnie przyjzec, z malego pomieszczenia przy bramie wychodzi kobieta w szarym kostiumie, z intrygujacym naszjnikiem na swoich dojzalych piersiach..

-Kobieta ze sklepu, dlaczego jest tutaj? Mysli Usagi, ale jednoczesnie uswiadamia sobie ze jest to sen, i wszystko moze sie wydarzyc.

\- Bonjour, dzien dobry Pani. Zaczyna kobieta ze swoja uprzejmoscia poprzedniego dnia. Alez co sie dzieje, jej naszyjnik zaczyna promieniowac fioletowym swiatlem.

-Musi byc to magiczny przedmiot, ale do czego sluzy? dodala w myslach.

Kobieta, jakby jej sie znudzila maskerada i zrzucila maske zwyklego smiertelnego czlowieka, zaczyna sie otwarcie usmiechac, usmiech jednak nie zwiastujacy nic dobrego..

-Widze ze dostalas zaproszenie. Wejdz, tu seras contente, bedziesz bardzo zadowolona..

Usagi sie budzi ze strasznym bolem glowy.. W tyle glowy ma swiadomosc dlugiego snu pelnego zawirowan, ale nie moze sobie przypomniec. Jedynie mysl "kobieta ze sklepu" przychodzi jej do glowy i, nie wiadomo skad, pytajaco wypowiada "zaproszenie?" Ale nie potrafi sie na niczym skupic, jak zombie chodzi po widocznie pustym mieszkaniu.. W kuchni trafia na kartke z napisem, ktorego ledwo zdola odczytac "Zabralam Lune do salonu Kociej Pieknosci. Mama"

Niechetnie, ale jednak w koncu wychodzi z domu. Ma zaniki pamieci, w pewnej chwili sie zastanawia czy w ogole sie ubrala rano. Oczywiscie ze tak! Skad ta glupia mysl, ale dlaczego tego dnia sprawialo jej to tyle trudnosci?

Ludzie dzisiaj tak dziwnie sie na nia patrza, chociaz nie ma ochoty sie nad tym zastanawiac. W koncu slyszy za soba dobrze znany glos Mamoru.

-Kogo widza moje oczy? Gdzie sie schowalas tyle czasu Pusta Pał...

Usagi sie odwraca i jego zdanie zawisa w powietrzu, jakby Mamoru nagle stracil mowe. Pojawiaja sie rumience na jego twarzy, nie wie gdzie wodzic wzrokiem, i w koncu kieruje go ku ziemi. **"**

...

-I tak to sie wszystko zaczelo... mowi Usagi do swojej kolezanki Ami, obie powracaja myslami z wydarzen sprzed lat do terazniejszosci.

-Owszem, dobrze pamietam szok gdy Cie zobaczylam i przez noc urosly Twoje cycki o cztery rozmiary. Usagi rzuca poduszka w kolezanke, ktora z latwoscia unika zderzenia.

-No tak, razem wrocilysmy do sklepu i pomoglyscie mi go znalesc. To on stal za tym wszystkim, perfidna pulapka... Jak moglam tak naiwnie wpasc w klatwe Czarnoksieznika?!

-Hehe, w sumie wcale mnie to nie dziwi, Usagi.

-Klatwa byla naprawde diableska, musialam trzy dni spedzic w jego domu, tego zamku ze snu. Klatwa miala zniknac automatycznie po spelnieniu ostatniego zadania, kazdego dnia po jednym.

Pierwszy dzien byl sportowy, bieganie, pompki, przysiady... nie dosc ze nie wiedzialam jak znalesc rownowagi z moim nowym "nabytkiem". To on jeszcze mnie pilnowal ze stopperem i caly czas czulam jego wzrok na sobie. Te oczy...

Drugiego dnia... sprzatanie! Ale juz bylam gotowa na wszystko, wiec dlugo sie nie zastanawialam tylko zabralam za naczynia, odkurzanie... I ciagle przy mnie stal, "pilnowal" abym nie spadla przy myciu okien. Te dotyki, przypadkowe musniecia reka, jak mnie obejmowal od tylu...

Trzeciego dnia, myslalam ze to bedzie najlatwiejsze po katordze pierwszych dwoch dni. Ostanie zadanie jedynie polegalo na tym, zeby zdobyc nasienie Czarnoksieznika. Czulam, po tym jak najwidoczniej byl napalony, ze po paru minutach wroce do swojej dawnej postaci. Nigdy bardziej sie nie pomylilam! Zaczelo sie powoli, pocalunki, pieszczoty, potem kazal mi rozebrac sie przed nim do naga... chociaz nie, pozwolil zostawic podkolanowki. Swoim spojrzeniem przeszywal mnie na wskros.

Gdy juz sie kochalismy, dochodzilam po chwili, potem drugi raz i... ponownie, nie doliczylam sie, a on jakby nie mial ani zamiaru. Po zwolnieniu znowu przyspieszyl, obserwowal moje reakcje, jakby jedynie mu zalezalo na mojej rozkoszy. Przy zmroku juz chcialam sie poddac, wycieczona kleknelam przed Czarnoksieznikiem i ustami wczulam sie w jego czarodziejska rozdzke... Zobaczylam w jego oczach blysk i...

-Klatwa zniknela? Ciezko oddaychajac, dopytala Ami.

-Tak... Nastala dluga cisza, w koncu nasza dzielna Wojowniczka dodala

-Nie wiem czemu ale, odslaniajac kosmyk wlosow, usmiechnelam sie do niego, i pierwsze co mi wpadlo do glowy to, zapytac czy nie przypomni sobie moze przy nastepnej okazji tego zaklecia.


End file.
